fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sparring: Nova vs Zero
Nova was balanced in a hand stand with her eyes shut when she heard the faint footfall of someone behind her. Ignoring it, she continued her peaceful stance... that is until Zero pushed her legs over. She tucked in her legs and nimbly rolled to her feet. "You could have just said something. I see you got all WARMED up. This match will definitely be HEATED!" she giggles. "Oh no, don't tell me Aiden's rubbed off on you!" Zero groans. "Nah! What do you want to start with? Hand to hand? Weapons? Or we could-" Nova's cut off as Zero's fist flys past her cheek. "You singe my hair and I will murder you, old man!" She leaps back, lightly running her fingers over the grass. As soon as her momentum stops driving her back Nova flys forward, diving at Zero's feet. He jumps over her but she launches of her fingertips and kicks his back lightly. "Is that all you got?" Zero taunts. "We both know hand to hand combat will get us nowhere... lets bring on the magic." Nova says, requipping into her Maelstrom Armor. A navy blue armor and matching spear take form on Nova's body but Zero shows no outward signs of shock. "I thought you'd try a water one on me. Little predictable isn't it?" He says. For the first time Nova realizes Zero's eyes are a shocking golden. That's when the earth explodes. Well more like Zero causes giant pillars of fire to erupt from the ground. Nova hops away from the ones near her. "You had to be dramatic?" She asks rhetorically. Around her water gushes forth in great geysers and the two's pillars collide creating a steam to shroud their vision. Using the steam to his advantage Zero creates two snake like creatures that use the mist as a cover. But not for long. A light flickers and then explodes outwards, dispelling the steam. Nova now stands in full body armor that glows. There's another flash as she switches back to Maelstrom. She whips out a knife and hurls it at the ground between Zero's feet. Before the whirlpool from her Serpentine attack can spring up Zero has jumped away. They start a cat and mouse game, Nova throws a knife and Zero evades with ease. Thinking it to be because she missed that she didn't fire off the whirlpool, Zero continues to dodge and let Nova wear herself out. But eventually Nova stops. "Old man, I spent hours forging this armor just for fire users of your caliber. It's not going down." She grins, whips a knife into the ground at her feet, and leaps back from it. Zero then realizes what happened. He's put himself in the middle of a sloppy ring. Each knife lets forth a barrage of whirlpools, all conjoining in the middle to drench Zero. "Oh come on! That's supposed to knock them out!" "Next time maybe get them in a circle, not an egg." Zero says as he wipes water from his eyes. He's soaked. Nova full on snorts as she releases her requip. "Oh shut up." "He is right you know." A voice says from afar. Zero and Nova turn to see their guild master, Samarra Inari, watching casually from the sidelines. "Your weapons house a certain amount of magically energy that can react and amplify one another when positioned in a certain way. The ring you just placed was far to large and oblong for your magic to harmonize within the blades and release a powerful attack. You need to be more in tune with your magic, and be able to feel it's power, if you want it to work with you." Beginning to turn away and walk back towards the guild, she leaves her two guild members with a parting message. "Magic isn't something to be controlled. It has its own soul; which you need to learn to work together with. The strongest mages are one who's own soul beats to the same rhythm as their magic's soul. You need to listen harder, or you'll never master it." With their masters parting words the pair shake hands and Nova sets of to find her next training partner.